


On the Prowl

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Meet at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is on the prowl for a new boyfriend, and Arya is unfortunately dragged along as her wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for January's Story Saturday, the prompt was Prowl. It's just a short little one about Arya and Gendry meeting so enjoy.

Arya sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time and hurried to catch up with Sansa. They were on their way to the third bar of the night and all Arya wanted to do was go home.

Unfortunately, that was not an option, according to Sansa. Because Sansa was determined, she was going to find both the perfect guy for herself, _and_ for Arya, tonight if it killed her.

Of course this was only happening because Sansa finally broke up with her dick of a boyfriend, Joffrey, and wanted to find a new, better, guy to shove in his face. The reason Arya was being dragged along on this little adventure was because Sansa was not currently talking to her best friend Margaery, because she was now dating Joffrey. It was a bit of a mess really.

But Sansa wanted someone to go out with her, and because Arya had the misfortune of being single, Sansa decided it would be a perfect night for some sisterly bonding _and_ a great way to meet guys.

The first two bars were unsuccessful, the first was too ‘old’ and while Arya enjoyed it for the fact they could actually find seats, neither enjoyed the creepy stares being sent their way, so once they had a couple of drinks they were off.

The second bar of the night was the typical college bar, overly crowded, music blasting so loud you could barely hear anyone. Arya had simply stood next to her sister with a frown while two guys bought them drinks and flirted with Sansa. One of the guys made an attempt to talk to Arya but he gave up after a minute being on the receiving end of her glare. Finally, after much too long in Arya’s opinion, Sansa decided it was time to move on.

When they left the bar, Arya had hoped they could go home, unfortunately, Sansa was determined.

“Arya, I know those guys weren’t the best but would it kill you to smile, they did buy us drinks.”

“So? Just because they bought me a drink doesn’t mean I owe them anything. They just wanted in our pants. They don’t even go to this school, just ‘visiting for the night to have some fun’. I mean, come on Sansa, I thought this was a hunt for your new boyfriend not a one night stand.”

Sansa huffed, “Yes, well it still wouldn’t hurt to be polite for once in your life. Now come on, I saved the best bar for last.” And with that she trotted off around a corner much too fast for someone in heels that high.

Arya resigned herself to her fate and caught up with Sansa as they approached the bar entrance. They handed their ID’s to the bouncer at the bar and were waved in after a seconds glance. Arya had to admit that Sansa did save the best for last, while the music was still a bit too loud to have comfortable conversation; the crowd here was much more relaxed then at the previous bar, and there was actually room to move around. Sansa steered her to the bar and they hopped up on two stools. Sansa sat with her back against the bar, surveying the room, undoubtedly looking for her next target. Arya swiveled the seat around and signaled the bartender over, ordering a pint of Oberon. Sansa had been getting them free drinks all night, and for some reason guys kept buying them fruity sweet drinks, all Arya wanted was a decent beer, and was happy to be able to finally get one.

It wasn’t long until two guys came up and started talking to Sansa, “…and this is my sister, Arya.” Arya half turned away from the bar, hand still circling her drink. She managed a smile and Sansa continued. “Arya, this is Edric, he’s a senior here.”

Edric smiled at her and stepped over, letting his friend capture Sansa’s full attention. She saw him look over and notice the empty seat next her and began to move to sit.

Someone slumped into the seat next to her before Edric could, Edric started to protest before the guy shut him up with a look that could rival some of Arya’s glares. Arya stifled a laugh at Edric’s reaction and the guy’s gaze slanted toward her briefly before turning to order from the bartender. Edric didn’t let that deter him for long, instead he stood in front of Arya’s stool, to the point where if she were to hop off she would run into him.

Arya kept herself half towards the bar and half toward him, and continued to drink her beer as he rattled on. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Arya was barely speaking. She let her gaze drift over to Sansa, who seemed very happy with the guy she found, and knew she would be stuck here for awhile. She took another sip of her beer and when she looked back Edric was still talking enthusiastically, so she nodded her head like she was paying attention.

Eventually Edric excused himself to go the bathroom, and Arya turned back to the bar for some blessed minutes of silence. She took the last sip of her beer and was about to flag the bartender down for another when someone spoke.

“He’s a talkative one.”

Arya turned to see the guy in the stool next to her, and it might have been all the drinks she’s had but she let her gaze sweep down him briefly before responding. “I guess, to be honest I haven’t been paying much attention.” He cracked a smile at her response, and if she didn’t think he was attractive before she defiantly did now.

“I noticed, don’t think he did though. You seemed more interested in your drink than in him.” He turned partially toward her and she mimicked his actions unconsciously. “If you want him to buzz off just tell him.” He said with a shrug.

She laughed, “I would, trust me, but then he might take his friend with him,” she gestured over her shoulder, “and my sister would probably not be very happy with me.”

He nodded sympathetically, “Yeah, but his friend seems pretty into your sister, so I’m sure you’d be fine.” Arya turned to look over her shoulder at Sansa, and agreed with his assessment, maybe she could get rid of Edric and his friend would still want to talk to Sansa. When she turned back to the guy-whose name she still didn’t know- she drew back startled and had to brace herself against the bar to keep from falling off her stool.

Edric had returned from the bathroom and had slid in between them, leaning on the bar much too close to her. He smiled and nodded toward her empty glass. “You need another drink? Maybe a Long Island or something?” The bartender was approaching them and Edric was turning toward him before Arya could even answer.

However, before he was able to open his mouth, the bartended set another Oberon Ale in front of her. Edric blinked, “I didn’t order that,” he turned to her in confusion, “did you?” She was shaking her head when they heard:

“I did.”

Edric stepped out from between the stools and turned to the guy next to Arya and frowned. “And who asked you?” He snapped, looking between Arya and the guy.

“No one, but her drink was empty, and I figured she might want another beer, instead of the sweet crap you were about to buy her.”

Arya smiled and said, “Thanks.”

Edric huffed a bit at that, and Arya rolled her eyes toward the guy and they shared a look. “Yeah? Well who do you think you are man, I was with her, I would’ve bought her a beer if that’s what she wanted.” Edric executed his statement by poking him in the chest.

The guy didn’t seem to like that too much and frowned at Edric. He moved to stand up and when he did even Arya was surprised. He stood much taller than Edric, and the broadness of his chest and his arm muscles became clear now that he was no longer sitting hunched over. Edric shrank back from him, “Listen, I’m sick of hearing you blather on and so is she, so why don’t you go talk up someone else for a change.”

Edric frowned but didn’t move away; instead he turned and addressed her, “Arya, why don’t we leave this guy in peace, huh? There’s a table over there where the four of us can sit.” He smiled again at her and gestured over to the booths along the side wall.

She took one look at the guy next to her and turned to grab her drink, settling in more on the stool. “No, I think I’m good here, I’m sure there’s someone else you can talk to though.” And with that she turned her back on him.

Edric must have stood there for a second because the guy was still standing up for a couple of seconds after she turned around. She figured he must have finally left when the guy sat back down. He turned toward her and smiled again. “Your sister’s still talking to that guy, so no problems from telling him to scram.”

She smiled back at him, “Thanks but I didn’t really need your help with him.”

“I know, but he was starting to bug me too, sorry I beat you to the punch.”

“It’s fine, now my sister can’t be mad at me for scaring him off.” She paused and said, “I’m Arya, by the way.”

He smiled at her again, and she didn’t think she would sick of seeing that anytime soon, “Gendry.”


	2. Plead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pie begs Gendry to go out to the bars with him, where he runs into a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by popular demand I bring you a second chapter, and it's in Gendry's POV! This is for the February axgweek prompt: Plead. Also I'd like to thank my awesome beta, furiousfanfiction, for giving me some great feedback!

“Gendry! Come on, man! I swear, all we ever do is sit around the apartment. For once, come out and be my wingman! Or I’ll be yours, since we both know who the girls will be after out of the two of us. The least we can do is just go get drunk.” Hot Pie begged.

“I don’t just sit around the apartment; I went out just last week.” He remembered because he met the little spitfire that night.

“Yeah, and that was _last_ week. I wasn’t even here!” Hot Pie slumped against the wall.

Which was why Gendry went out in the first place, without Hot Pie there he could enjoy a drink in peace. He would never say that to Hot Pie that though, it would hurt his feelings. Gendry sighed, “Which bar?”

“We can go to the Brewhouse if you want,” he executed his statement with an eyebrow wiggle, “I know it’s your favorite.”

He had a point there, and The Brewhouse was at least a quieter spot than some of the other places near campus. Also, they had good beer.

He shrugged out of his chair and moved to grab his wallet. Hot Pie cheered, "Yeah!" with a fist pump and ran to grab his stuff from his room.

They walked the ten minutes to the bars from their off-campus apartment with Gendry slowing down so Hot Pie wouldn’t complain about how fast they were going. Once they got to the brewery, Gendry was surprised to note a larger group of guys had pushed some tables together along the wall. Normally,The Brewhouse didn’t attract large groups as it was a pretty small place and was more expensive than the other nearby bars. They had matching shirts so he figured it was some kind of team that went out after their game.

He and Hot Pie headed to the bar to sit and order their beer. Hot Pie was already straining around looking for girls, which Gendry didn’t think he would be successful at given there weren’t many, if any, here.

Hot Pie started rambling about classes while Gendry just focused on drinking. He was about halfway done with his beer when two things happened: Hot Pie stopped talking and someone came to the bar next to him, signaling the bartender. He looked at Hot Pie in confusion, as it was uncommon for him to stop his chatter. Hot Pie wasn’t looking at him though, but instead over Gendry’s shoulder at something.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard, “A pint of the _Pickaxe Blond_.”

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He twisted around and sure enough he was gazing down at Arya, the girl from last week, standing between his bar stool and the next, smirking up at him. She was wearing a ‘State Fencing’ shirt that matched the group off to the side. He must have missed her when he came in because her short hair made her blend in with her male teammates. As he looked down at her she hopped up on the stool and faced him.

“Hi again.” She said, smiling as the bartender handed her her drink.

He couldn’t help the grin that came to his face, she was an intriguing one. “Hey, fancy seeing you again. You fence?” he asked, gesturing toward her shirt.

She nodded, “Yeah, my mom tried to sign me up for dancing when I was younger, but I was sort of hopeless. So this was the compromise. Plus,” she added with a sly grin, “I’m really good.”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Really? You don’t exactly look like a threat, m’lady.” He raised his hand and tipped an imaginary hat to her, coupled with a head nod.

His head snapped back up when he felt her hand push him sharply so he almost fell off his stool, causing his raised hand to snap back to the edge of the bar to catch himself. He started laughing when he saw her expression, "Okay, okay, you're not a lady." He brought his hands up in surrender.

“That’s right. If anyone’s a lady, that would be my sister, she's a great dancer.” He remembered her sister, the tall redhead.

“Did anything happen with her and that guy?” Arya was playing wing-woman last week at the bar, so her sister could .

She shrugged, “I think they grabbed coffee, but she wasn’t squealing with excitement after so I’m guessing nothing’s going to happen there.” She didn't sound surprised, "Sansa just went through a break up, and even if she says she's looking for a guy she's not actually ready for anything serious."

They sat and talked while they worked on finishing their beers. He found out that she was in her third year and was studying psychology; and he told her about the mechanical engineering program he was in, and how he worked in a garage as a mechanic for several years before starting college.

They talked for awhile more until there was a flurry of activity with the fencing group over by the wall, causing them both to look over. One of the team members was signaling to Arya a 'wrap it up' motion and the rest were getting their wallets out to pay their bills. He turned back to see her waving them off.

He raised a questioning brow at her and she explained, “This is our team’s bar crawl, so it looks like it’s time to move to the next bar. I had to basically beg to have this place included because I wanted to drink something good tonight.” She pulled out her wallet and signaled the bartender over and handed him her card. She frowned, "I didn't think we'd be leaving so soon though."

“That’s fun though, my major does that at the end of the semester too. Normally, it ends up being a bit of a shit show. Plus, it's not a crawl if you stay in one place.” He wished she could stay, though, he'd enjoyed talking to her. If she left he'd have to go back to listening to Hot Pie.

“Yeah, I have a feeling that’s going to happen tonight for a lot of those guys, but it’ll be a night full of stories, I’m sure.” The bartender handed her the bill and she paused to sign it.

They sat there talking a bit longer until they realized her teammates had all paid and congregated near the exit. One of her them yelled “Arya!” again to get her to hurry up.

She yelled over her shoulder, "Calm down! I'm coming!" before turning back to Gendry again. She smiled at him, hopping off her stool. "It was nice seeing you again." she said to him as she turned and started heading toward the door.

He scrambled off his seat when she turned to go, grabbing her arm to get her attention. She looked expectantly at him as she waited for him to speak. His hand found the back of his neck, rubbing as he spoke, "Listen, do you-can I take you out to dinner sometime?" He said in a rush.

He gave a sigh of relief when a smile broke out across her face, "Yeah," she said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled back at her for a second before he realized she was waiting for him to say something more. "Oh!" he exclaimed, fumbling for his phone, "Let me get your number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be for sure one more chapter that I'll post in a couple of days for the 'Shoes' prompt :)


	3. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has trouble deciding what shoes to wear for her first date with Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fic for the axgweek prompt, Shoes. Once again thanks to my awesome beta, furiousfanfiction!

Arya stared at the shoes on her bed. She couldn't decide and it was starting to piss her off. Who cares what pair she wore? Why would he even be looking at her feet?

And yet...

And yet it mattered for some inane reason. Gendry was much taller than her, so she could easily wear the heels. In fact, they would bring her to a much better kissing height, if the date went well. But at the same time, they were heels, and she wasn’t exactly a big heel person. But what if Gendry was the type of guy who liked women in heels? What if she wore the flats and he ended up thinking she was weird for not being a normal girl that wears heels on the first date? But at the same time, she could actually walk in the flats, even if they did squish her toes.

She was still glaring at the shoes in frustration when Sansa stuck her head in her room. "You look nice." she said, sliding fully into the room. "Having trouble deciding what shoes to wear?"

Arya groaned dramatically, which Sansa took as a 'yes'. "They both look good with your outfit, so wear whatever is most comfortable, which would be the flats in your case because, to be honest, you tend to walk like a praying mantis or something when you wear heels."

Arya balked at that and exclaimed, "I do not!" even though it was completely true.

Sansa sniggered at her reaction, "Relax, Arya. It's going to be fine regardless of what shoes you wear. And if he cares that much about your shoes you should probably just leave because he's not worth your time." She then wished Arya luck and left the room, leaving Arya to her decision.

Arya spent the next ten minutes going back and forth between the shoes, putting one pair on only to walk around and switch to the other. She was still undecided when Sansa yelled up to her, “Arya, he just pulled into the drive!” Arya went into panic mode at that point, she wasn’t sure what to do. In her haste to pull the shoes off, she ended up tripping on her own feet and only just managed to stop herself from falling on her face.

When she heard knocking on the door she just decided to say ‘fuck it’ to both pairs. She ran down the stairs, waving Sansa off the door. Before she opened it she reached down and grabbed her canvas shoes that she wore every day and pulled them on her feet.

She ran her hands down her front to smooth out her shirt and opened the door. Gendry stood there, hand poised to knock again before he dropped it to his side and greeted her with a smile that she returned. She saw his eyes sweep down her body, taking in what she was wearing. His eyes paused at her feet and a smirk crossed his face. His head snapped back up to her face and, stepping back to let her out of the house, he said;

“I like your shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there really wasn't all that much AryaxGendry in this one but I hoped you liked it anyway!


End file.
